


Keep You Warm

by ILoveDeepStories



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, It’s Cold, M/M, Possibly bad grammar, this was at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveDeepStories/pseuds/ILoveDeepStories
Summary: It gets too cold and eddy has a solution. Once again this is an emotional throw up made after midnight. Enjoy!!! Also, if you want to, read my recent story about a gamer boy I think is an absolute cutie. I just liked the idea and thought why not? Sorry I don’t know how to summary.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Kudos: 2





	Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy lovelies! Make sure to check out my other works! <333

It was awfully cold that morning, it had been raining nonstop last night, and although it helped him sleep- the cold he woke up to during dawn wasn’t allowing him to sleep. His blankets weren’t heavy enough, and he was shaking in his bed. The heaters were helping either, and it seemed as though he won’t be able to sleep at all. Brett sighed, and continued to shake as he thought of a solution. Get up and later some clothes- he was too lazy, turn on the electric heater- he was still to lazy to get up. The cold kept him there, and wanted him to suffer. 

He curled him self into a ball, trying to stay as still as possible while surrounding himself with his blanket. It started to help, and he was finally dozing off, until his door hastily opened and a very sleepy Eddy was at his door. “Bro I’m cold” he complained, whining as he walked towards Brett’s bed. “Yeah me too,” Brett said, confused as to why Eddy was coming near him.

Eddy then ripped the blanked off of Brett, making the cold attack Brett, who yelped out of shock. “Bro what the hell give me my blanket,” he complained. Eddy didn’t reply, instead he climbed in next to Brett and covered both of them with the blanket. Brett was shocked to say the least, however warmth did surround him. He wasn’t sure if it was his cheeks that were heating up or if it was Eddy’s body heat. 

Seeing how Brett didn’t push him away, Eddy moved closer, this time slowly putting his hand behind Brett’s head and bringing it closer to his chest. He felt Brett stiffen for a second, but then relaxed and put his arm around Eddy’s waist. Finally, both were warm enough to actually fall asleep, though it was harder for Brett as he was literally pressed against Eddy’s chest, his body seemed too warm now. Eventually he fell asleep, grateful for the decision his friend had made, (or were they still friends in his mind?, He could’ve sworn he felt Eddy kiss his head at one point).


End file.
